The Party
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: A teensy bit of swearing. Trunks has another idea, a party. He gets Goten to help him. This is just an accident waiting to happen.
1. Ideas, Plans

For the last frickin' time, I do not own DBZ!  
  
The Party  
  
It was all Goten's idea. Yeah, right. Like he would EVER do something like this without Trunks.  
  
It all started [That sounds corny, I know] two days ago during school.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Goten had just gotten to class to find Trunks lounging in his desk. (Uh-oh. He has that look in his eyes again.)  
  
Goten was fourteen, which made Trunks fifteen, Marron ten, Pan two and Bra one.  
  
Trunks smiled at him. More a smirk, really. "I have a proposition for you. As you know, Mom and Dad are leaving soon for America to strike a deal. They'll - "  
  
"Ah, yes, about that," Goten interrupted. "How did Bulma get Vegeta to go anyway?"  
  
"She didn't have to do anything. Dad insisted he go with her. I really think Dad got overprotective, but it's all the better for us." He shifted, crossing his ankles on the desk. "I plan on having a teen-age get-together, so to speak."  
  
"A party?"  
  
"Well, why not?" He didn't give Goten any time to answer, though, seeing as how every time he did Goten talked him out of it. "The house will be all ours, so I'm going to show off. Our house," he said quickly. "I was going to . . ." He cleared his throat before continuing. "All I need is you to come by and help me prepare."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I'm going to have it in two days, Goten. Come over after your Mom lets you stop doing homework, and we'll start collecting."  
  
"Collecting?" This was the only part that caught his attention. "Collecting what?"  
  
Trunks smirked again. "Girls, mainly. But there are other things. Food, drinks, music, snacks, and other such party essentials."  
  
"Uh-huh." Goten gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Come on," Trunks pressed, standing up and grabbing his shoulders. "YOU are my best friend. If you don't help, I'll have a lot to do by myself. I already started telling people, and if I had to cancel, a lot of people would be very upset. Come on, Goten. If you don't help, I don't think I'll get anyone else to either." Trunks gave him The Eyes. "Please?"  
  
Goten looked away from his friend, trying not to give in. "What about Bra?"  
  
"Grandma's going to take her and Grandpa out to somewhere fun that day. That's why I scheduled it then. Please, Goten?"  
  
Goten held his ground, trying not to cave. The last thing he needed was Chichi yelling her head off because of a party, especially after - "I don't know, Trunks. Mom is still pretty angry about the paint incident you conned me into."  
  
"Goten, Goten, Goten. You think I'd plan something like this without giving thought to you?"  
  
"That's what you said last time. And the time before that, and the time before that. . ." Goten glared at him. "Actually, that's what you ALWAYS say! And I ALWAYS get in trouble!"  
  
Trunks then did the one thing that always got Goten. He nodded, stepping back. "Okay, I can deal with that. If you don't want to help, fine." He got a cold look in his eyes. "See you later."  
  
He walked away, leaving Goten feeling like he had just broken off their friendship for the umpteenth time. Finally, he caved.  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll help!" he called, not turning around. Two strong arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Thanks Goten! I knew I could count on you!" He left for real this time, going to his own class.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Goten mumbled, taking his seat. He already had a bad feeling about this.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, after school, Goten got a phone call from Trunks asking him if he was still up to help out. Goten had to say yes, and he knew it was going to be hard getting Chichi to let him go.  
  
It took him two hours to finish his homework - Chichi kept insisting it wasn't good enough and that he do it over. Once finished, though, he asked her if he could go over to Trunks'.  
  
"Why do you NEED to go there?!" she screamed. She was most definitely still pissed at the paint incident.  
  
"Mom, it's just for a little while, please?" he pleaded with her.  
  
"No! I'm not letting you go there without a good reason!" She stood there and tapped her foot on the ground. "WELL?!"  
  
Goten jumped, but answered just the same. "Well, Trunks is all alone right now. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs are gone with Bra, and Bulma and Vegeta are off in America. He's just bored!"  
  
"And what are you going to do over there?"  
  
Goten was starting to panic. It was getting dark as it was, and Chichi just kept asking questions - some more than once.  
  
Eventually she gave in, letting him go - for one hour. She didn't trust Trunks as far as she could throw him, especially with her youngest son.  
  
It's not that she didn't like him, but he kept coming up with ideas that always got both boys into trouble. She didn't like punishing Goten for things Trunks talked him into, but she couldn't let him slide every time. She had to be firm, and hoped that that made him more resistant to Trunks' words.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks was smiling broadly. Everything was going perfect so far. Goten was helping him like he wanted, he was easily getting girls to say they'd come, he passed out invitations during school and Grandma and Grandpa didn't ask questions.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this." Of course, Goten was complaining constantly. He didn't want to help, he didn't want to get in trouble, he didn't want to be hit on and he didn't want Vegeta to find out.  
  
"I can." Trunks, on the other hand, wasn't worried and didn't even think of the possibility that Vegeta might take Bulma back early, just to get back. After all, no one in America knew not to mess with Bulma or fear the wrath of Vegeta, and no one knew he could blast them to the next dimension.  
  
Goten sighed. "I'm acting like such a push-over," he slightly whined.  
  
"You're not a push-over. I just know how to get you to do anything I want."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I feel SO much better now." He couldn't go back on his word, the last thing he wanted was to get into another scheme, and he couldn't beat the crud out of Trunks for getting him to do this.  
  
(Damn, this blows!)  
  
  
  
Next chappy up soon-y. 


	2. Dissagreements

For the last frickin' time, I do not own DBZ!  
  
The Party  
  
(Everything's running smoothly. Only another six hours till the party.)  
  
Trunks was smirking, sort of joyfully. [Kinda scary, now that I think about it.] Goten was still being conned into helping, and Trunks was sure he could also get him to come. After all, if he helped, then why couldn't he see the final project?  
  
Goten, in the mean time, was shifting uncomfortably in his chair at home. It was Saturday, the day the party would be. He knew that Trunks was going to call or stop by to get him to go. He just didn't know if he had the will to shrug him off like his mom keeps telling him to.  
  
Sure enough. . .  
  
{Knock Knock}  
  
Goten sighed and went to answer the door. He opened it slowly, knowing it was Trunks even though he couldn't feel his ki.  
  
"Hey, Goten!" Trunks invited himself in. "Are you going to go to the party, or what?"  
  
"What," Goten replied sarcastically.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks was dumbfounded. Never before had Goten said such a thing to him. "Say again?"  
  
"I said 'what'. I'm not going to go." Goten sat down on a sofa, not even paying attention to Trunks anymore. He turned on the TV and started flipping.  
  
Trunks was gaping at him. (Goten's ignoring me?! When did THIS happen?!) Clearing his throat, he sat down next to Goten and shoved him over. "You have to come!"  
  
Goten growled silently, getting up off the floor. "Says you."  
  
"Yes, says me," Trunks replied, firm as ever. "And you will come, if I have to drag you there myself!"  
  
Goten stood up, feeling rather enraged at his best friend. "The only reason you want me to come is for someone to blame! THAT is why I'm NOT GOING TO THE STUPID PARTY!"  
  
Trunks' eyes bulged. He shook it off, standing up and getting ready to go all-out and 'Open a can of Whoop-ass' on his lifetime friend. "You are to going!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"AM NOT!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!"  
  
This went on for a minute or so before Trunks went and hit Goten, not one bit feeling sorry. Both lost their restraints and started fighting, going through oddball Saiyan stages.  
  
~*~  
  
{Boom! Crash, crash, BOOOM!!!}  
  
"What the Hell?!" Chichi jumped five feet high. "What's going on?"  
  
She went outside to see Goten and Trunks bruised, bloody, broken, heaving and still fighting. Chichi looked behind her and saw a huge hole gaping through the wall of her house, seeing as well ashes where she used to have furniture and pictures.  
  
"STOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Both boys stopped, powering down and staring at Chichi. They looked back at each other, feeling ashamed at how this fight began. Krillin and Piccolo appeared from nowhere when they sensed the extremely high ki's.  
  
Krillin was panting slightly from how fast he went. "What's with you two?"  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked.  
  
Piccolo growled at them. "Your ki's went higher than they had in years. I happened to catch Krillin on my way over here."  
  
"Oh." Trunks glanced over at Goten and nearly cracked up. Then he looked at himself, and did start laughing.  
  
All four present looked at him, wondering why he was laughing. Before they had a chance, though, Gohan was there carrying Pan with Videl on his heels.  
  
He smiled at his brother before turning to Videl. "You see? Told you he was just sparring."  
  
"That's no excuse!" Videl, looking scary, stalked over to Goten and Trunks. Trunks noticed this and quit laughing, starting instead to fear for his life. As Videl advanced on them both Goten and Trunks kept backing up. "What were you two thinking? Were you thinking? You scared the living shit out of me!"  
  
"What?" Goten glanced at Trunks, then back at Videl. "Back up. How could we? You can't sense us, can you?"  
  
"No, but Gohan can. He told you two had ki's so high he thought you were trying to kill each other." She glared back at Gohan. "And that's a little far for a sparring match, don't you think?!"  
  
Pan shifted in Gohan's arms, trying to get down. He set her down and she ran up to Goten, hugging his left knee. "Uncle Goten! Uncle Goten!" She chanted it over and over until she noticed Trunks and did the same thing to him, without the 'uncle'.  
  
While Videl and Chichi continued their verbal thrashings Pan went to see Krillin and Piccolo as well. She knew by now to avoid Chichi while she was in this state.  
  
Piccolo barely looked at her, paying most of his attention to the boys.  
  
Once Videl and Chichi finished their thrashings they left to go do something constructive.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other in unison, they laughed nervously.  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat to be noticed. Gohan picked up Pan and decided to leave with Videl back to their home. He waved bye to the two, telling them he wasn't angry at all. After all, Chichi did enough 'telling' for the two of them.  
  
Once they left, Trunks and Goten were left with Piccolo and Krillin to deal with.  
  
"What was that fight all about you two?" Krillin demanded.  
  
"Nothing," both said and turned their backs to each other.  
  
"Huh." Piccolo looked at Krillin. "Does that look like nothing to you?"  
  
"Nope." Krillin walked over to Goten, knowing he would give up details sooner than Trunks. "What was that about? C'mon, tell me."  
  
"No." Goten, further proving his point, left to go to his room through the newest 'door'.  
  
Defeated, Krillin and Piccolo both looked at Trunks, who was always unwilling to give details.  
  
"You'd better tell us what that was about!" Piccolo growled, walking closer to Trunks.  
  
"Or what?" Trunks snapped and flew off, not in the least paying attention to the answer he might get.  
  
Piccolo was frustrated by now. Trunks left, and Goten wouldn't cave. So how in Hell was he going to get answers?!  
  
Krillin shrugged. "Oh, well. It's none of our business anyway. I should get back to 18. You should. . ." He looked blankly at Piccolo. "Do whatever you do."  
  
He flew off back to his home, leaving to Piccolo to do whatever.  
  
"Damn saiyans . . . I'll never get an answer out of them." He flew off too, back to his mountain.  
  
Goten refused to come out of his room. (This is going to end up baaaaaaad.)  
  
  
  
I'm having trouble thinking currently, as my mind is on other things. Any ideas right about NOW would be infinitely helpful. 


	3. Crashing The Party

For the last frickin' time, I do not own DBZ!  
  
The Party  
  
  
  
(How do I keep getting myself into these things?) Goten thought. He was sitting in a tree outside Capsule Corp. watching the party to make sure nothing really bad happened. Don't ask him how Trunks managed to get him to keep an eye out, but he was here and watching.  
  
Trunks, though, was having the time of his life. He kept dancing around from girl to girl while the music played, his odd hair color getting girls to accept him eagerly. [I would! Hunk alert!]  
  
Everyone else at the party was having a great time. Well, except one lone girl who seemed to not want to be here in the first place. She was standing just inside the house, and was now moving through people to get out back.  
  
Without a thought Goten hopped down and went out back to meet her.  
  
The girl, he noted, was his height, with black hair that shined violet and lavender eyes. Her waist-length hair was down, not being held back at all. She wore a pair of black shorts that folded up, and a t-shirt that showed off an almost defined six-pack. This girl was in shape.  
  
(Most definitely) his mind agreed. (She's gorgeous. How come she isn't here with a boyfriend?)  
  
"Lose your boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
She jumped a little and looked at him. For a second she seemed just as entranced with him as he was with her. Then she shook her head. "It's kind of hard to lose your boyfriend when you don't have one to begin with," she said, sitting on a stout stone wall.  
  
Goten walked over to where she was and sat down, too. "You don't have a boyfriend? I find that hard to believe."  
  
She looked over at him questioningly. "Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just thought that a girl as pretty as you would have a hard time NOT having a boyfriend. You look like you should be a model or something." (Especially with that tanned skin.)  
  
She laughed a bit. "What's your name?"  
  
"Goten."  
  
She held out her hand. "Well, hello, Goten, my name's Bree."  
  
"Wow. Even your name's pretty." He shook her hand and she blushed slightly. "Why do you keep acting like you're not used to getting compliments?"  
  
She shrugged and pulled her hand out of his. "I'm NOT used to it. I've never really been Ms. Popular or anything. It's hard for me to accept that someone thinks I'm pretty."  
  
Goten smiled at her. "Pretty beautiful."  
  
She looked up at him, surprised. "You're a charmer."  
  
He laughed quietly. "I've never been called a charmer before. So, I guess we're even, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Bree looked at him for another few moments, then leaned closer to him, shyly. She kissed him, very lightly, and drew back blushing again.  
  
"You keep blushing," he commented. He scooted closer to her. "Can we fix that?" he whispered and kissed her this time. He could've sworn he felt her smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the house, Trunks was getting drunk. So was close to everyone else. Several women at once suggested they go to his room [Wink, wink.] but he couldn't remember where it was. He instead opted that they just go for the nearest room once upstairs.  
  
Five girls and Trunks, upstairs, each looking to lose their virginity [At least I think so O.o] and Goten making out outside with Bree.  
  
The party was literally crashed.  
  
Vegeta came through the door and promptly shouted for Trunks to show himself. Five girls ran downstairs, catching his eye, while trying to put their clothes and shoes back on. Everyone took one look at Vegeta and ran out of the house.  
  
At the same time he came in, Goten broke his kiss and looked towards the front. He looked at Bree. "I think it's best you should leave."  
  
"What? Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you just playing games with me?"  
  
Goten stood, shaking his head and bringing her up with him. "You could say I can sense danger. The parents are back."  
  
"Oh, shit!" she said. She looked around at first, then bolted towards the front going around the house - but not without kissing Goten good-bye.  
  
He ran into the house, hiding, and lowered his ki to nothing. He could feel Trunks upstairs, though. He was running about like an idiot, wondering what to do.  
  
In the randomly chosen room upstairs:  
  
Trunks WAS running around in circles. Vegeta was making him do it, too. He had purposely made himself noticeable, and knew where Trunks was - a room with only one exit.  
  
Everyone was still trying to file out and Goten was keeping an eye out for Bulma. Last thing he needed was for her to just -  
  
"Goten!"  
  
He jumped up and saw the fright of his life before his very eyes. "Mom!"  
  
Upstairs:  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hello, trunks. I see you're not s intoxicated you can't remember who I am. Perhaps you can answer a few questions. . ."  
  
Downstairs:  
  
"I can't believe you would go and do something like this! After everything I've taught you - "  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks came flying downstairs - rather, he was thrown - and made a huge crater in the floor where he hit.  
  
"Dad, stop!"  
  
  
  
[Hee hee hee. I'm horrible, I know. I just couldn't resist!] 


	4. Cleaning Up

For the last frickin' time, I do not own DBGT!  
  
.  
  
The Party  
  
.  
  
It was morning now. The boys had been interrogated, allowed some sleeping time, and then were ordered to clean up everything. And the house had one HUGE mess. It even slipped out into the front and back yards!  
  
And Goten had pointedly refused to clean the bathrooms, which were used more for barfing than actaully using the toilet. So that's what Trunks was cleaning now - and with one hell of a hangover. You'd almost feel sorry for the guy, if he wasn't such a trickster.  
  
Goten was grumbling and cleaning up the HUGE living room just now, with his Mother watching close by. Most of the Z Gang came by to see this, Trunks cleaning out a bathroom and Goten working on the biggest, but not ickiest, mess. Even Goku was here, who kept pleading with Chichi to let go home or at least get some more sleep. He kept stumbling from lack or rest!  
  
Of course, this wasn't Chichi's house. Even if she *wanted* to let him go, she couldn't. It was up to Bulma and Vegeta. And those two were the most frightening beings on the planet when they agreed on something. Too bad for Trunks, though. Vegeta kept asking him loud questions, to punish him for getting drunk. Bulma didn't join in, but was instead making a list of the rooms to clean and checking off which ones were done.  
  
By the time Trunks got done scrubbing the bathrooms clean he went downstairs, helping Goten with the living room. And Goten wouldn't even look at him.  
  
Most of the Z Gang kept taunting the two, telling them how much they deserved this for the idea of having a party, at Capsule Corp., where Bulma and Vegeta LIVE, while they were GONE, and with the possibility of coming back at anytime before the said date, and for Kami's sake, this is BULMA and VEGETA we're talking about! Anyone with half a brain would know better!!  
  
A few softhearts tried to help out the boys, like Goku, Gohan and Pan, but were pushed back. And eventually driven away. These two boys needed to learn *why* you didn't organize parties without parents' permission.  
  
Currently Trunks was trying to get Goten to speak to him, making oddball statements in rather pathetic attempts at staying best friends. Goten didn't even look in his direction.  
  
Getting fully frustrated, Trunks snatched the garbage bag out of Goten's hands to get a response. "You going to talk at *all*?!" he snapped.  
  
Goten glared at him. "And what should I say?! I *told* you this wasn't a good idea! I *told* you we were going to be caught! Damnit, Trunks!! I TOLD you!!"  
  
Trunks winced, holding his throbbing head. "Don't yell so much!!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Goten said, more quietly. "Headaches get better - right after they get WORSE!!" he added last, right into Trunks' ear. Trunks grabbed a beer bottle form a bag and chucked it at Goten, who had leapty back. Goten countered by sending a ki blast to burn the bottom of the bag, dropping its contents onto the floor again and all over Trunks' shoes.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Chichi yelled, in time with Bulma. They went to their sons and began shouting at both, at both boys were shouting right back. Vegeta was thoroughly enjoying this, or so it seemed, since he was smirking and leaning against a doorway.  
  
All yelling stopped, however, when a lone girl wandered into the house, confused at the huge crater on the floor just before the door. She looked around at the mess and got questioning glances and even a glare from everyone present. She had black hair that shined violet, hald up in a ponytail, tanned skin, lavender eyes, a black spaghetti strap shirt, and low-cut red jeans.  
  
Goten recognized her immediately. "Hey, Bree."  
  
"This place didn't look so messy last night," she said, looking around.  
  
Goten shook his head. "You didn't see it when it was being evacuated. Or . . ." He shut up there, not wanting her to get worried. After all, one of the first things Vegeta had done was slam them both around. And neither he nor Trunks had a bruise left to show for it, thank Kami.  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or. . . after the two of us bailed - or tried to. We kindof knocked things around." True, if not entirely.  
  
"And who's this?" Chichi asked, less angrily and more hopefully. If Goten knew her, that left potential for them geting together and her getting more Grandchildren!  
  
Bree went right up to her and held out a hand, in the same way she did for Goten. "Bree."  
  
"Chichi," she replied, shaking the young girl's hand. "I'm Goten's mother."  
  
"Really? You look a little young to be a mother."  
  
Chichi cmiled at the girl. That was a plain lie, but a very good one at that. This girl had practice.  
  
"You look familiar," Trunks said, eyeing the girl. He could've sworn he'd seen her before.  
  
"Yes. Last night you tried to get me drunk."  
  
"I did *what*?!" Trunks took a step back, hoping nobody heard that except him.  
  
"Mm-hmm. And then you tried to get me to dance. When I said 'no' enough times you said I wasn't worth it and went off to the nearest slut."  
  
"Well, that's it," Trunks said, not realizing he was speaking aloud. "I'm never going to touch a beer again."  
  
"BETTER NOT!!!!" Vegeta snapped, directly in his ear.  
  
Now, *this* was going a bit far for Bulma. She firmly told Vegeta to not do that again and got an ice-pack for Trunks' headache. At least now he'll never want to get drunk again. Hangovers were the pits.  
  
Chichi eventually decided on stopping the conversation between the two lovebirds, as she had deemed them. Though she'd not say it out loud. But, since Bree here was at the party, that meant she contributed to it. Chichi got her and Goten a garbage bag and told them to clean. Trunks was sent upstairs to sleep, Bulma having finally decided he could function better *after* the hangover died down. But she marked her list of rooms, picking out a third of them for him to clean when he got back up. Lucky for him Bree showed up.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Lucky Trunks, huh? Wouldn't want to see *him* drunk. At least not from beer. 


End file.
